A day outside of Konoha
by Vauss
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are now Jounin, with hidden secrets or desires. With Kyuubi as a comrade, and stuck outside of the gates. What will happen?


The Day of Banishment

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunshine leaked through the clouds and the Hokage Mountain. Its golden rays and blood red gleam gave it a godly sense to Konohagakure. Two young Jounin settled to a creek side, right outside of this magnificent site. One with golden sun touched blonde hair that seem to illuminate as a crown would, the other with pitch black hair that seemed to be giving a visual of an unforgiving sin. Both Jounin seemed so interested within the havens of their thoughts, they did not notice many sights surrounding their campsite. The noises were seemingly non-existent because it seemed that they were bowing and observing the seemingly crown haired Jounin. The blonde's body was hidden under the Jounin clothing that was a dark color of a crow and the shadows in the recess of your minds. He did not wear the foot wear of any other Ninja, but of a leather type boot. He carried only a few weapons within all those pockets; for he had unlimited amount of chakra. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves, while he had a ruby stud in his left ear, the Jounin exhaled. He woke from his stupor and glanced from the scenery to his partner. The blonde Shinobi did not bother to even converse with his comrade, so instead he smiled sincerely. He lowered his body to the soft blades of the grass. He placed his two hands under those blond locks of his and securely shut his eyes.

The other Shinobi glanced at his partner with a tender gleam within those black depths. His pallid shade of skin color opposed his tanned comrade's lean and taut body. He lifted his hand to his face when an ethereal illumination shown into his eyes. The dark hared Shinobi pondered at the event that had just occurred. He slowly brought his appendage down and was in shock and awe, the ethereal gleam was radiating for him comrade. "Naruto." He spoke as his voice gave a reverberation of what his commanding tone sounded like.

"Hmm?" Came the lazy response of his comrade. Exposing his sky/ocean blue eyes, he glanced at his partner. He released a soft chuckle that was slightly hinted with curiosity. "Sasuke?"

Suddenly the dark haired Shinobi, Sasuke lost his ability to speak. Naruto, the crowned Shinobi, pulled his appendages from his head. He placed his both elbows on the ground to lift himself up. Sasuke observed Naruto with awe and that same tenderness, that Naruto kept catching glimpses of. A small smile of sincerity came from Sasuke as he conversed softly. "I-" Sasuke ceased on what he was going to reveal. A tint of cherry made its way onto his normally calm, unexposed expression. Naruto lowered himself back to the soft grass and re-arranged himself back into his previous position. Sasuke's eyes traveled back up to the teal blue sky. His charcoal eyes were clouded over with though and such tenderness that wasn't usual for him. Naruto re-exposed his eyes, he observed his comrade analytically. He inhaled deeply with a slight disturbance to his knee. He sat up again and brought his hands to his knee. With his calloused hands he massaged his knee. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto with a worried gleam. "Are you okay?"

The seemingly crowned haired Jounin smiled over at him. "Yeah, I should be fine!" He said with a small hint of pain. The hair that was frighteningly similar to a visual sin had glistened in the brightening sun. Sasuke stood up and stepped forward. He took a few more steps to kneel next to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you sure?" He inquired with slight concern. The blonde Shinobi smiled again and nodded slightly. "What happened to this knee?" He continued to inquire to begin a conversation.

Naruto chuckled. "Nothing in particular. Just a clumsy accident." For an odd reason, Sasuke did not trust what Naruto had explained. He did not want to intrude on Naruto's business, though he felt a slight hint of regret. That did not cease his adoration for this blonde. The two Shinobi glanced up to see the path that was only a few feet away from them. They saw a crimson haired Shinobi with slits in those golden orbs. They automatically knew whom it was, the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. His complexion was a slight golden tan, just like his vessel, though altered, six scars on each side of his cheeks; he had a Kanji drawn right below his left eye which was translated to "Terror". The _Kyuubi no Kitsune _wore baggy dark crimson pants, blood orange shirt and many chains around his neck. He walked forward with such grace and untapped power that was a sight to behold. Naruto glared at the Kyuubi. He muttered with slight annoyance. "Show off." The Kyuubi released a laugh of amusement.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Greeted Kyuubi. "What happened with getting into Konohagakure?"

"The doors are locked, this is the week of your banishment into me remember?" Retorted Naruto with slight mockery. Kyuubi glared at Naruto with great annoyance. **_-Kyuubi, my knee is acting up again…- _**

Kyuubi's golden slit orbs locked with Naruto's, incredulously. **_-That injury is still bothering you?- _**Naruto inclined his head in response.

Sasuke glared between the two friends, his jealousy flaring to unnatural heights. He crossed his arms in anger and glanced up at the trees. -**_Yes and it seems that my Sasuke is jealous of our connection.- _**Kyuubi laughed, concealing his jealousy, which made Sasuke look at the once terrorizing demon with discomfort.

Kyuubi arched a rosy brow, he growled in their link. -**_Your Sasuke?- _**Kyuubi inquired with their connection, incredulously. Naruto blushed immensely after realizing what he had implied. **_-You should tell him then, your injury is not to be further ignored. It seems to get worse.- _**The two Kitsunes inclined their head to each other before falling into a comfortable silence for them. Sasuke twitched involuntarily at the supposed comfortable silence.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "The true reason to my knee injury is the fact that I have a Kunai piece lodged between the hook and bone." Sasuke stared in disbelief at Naruto. "Yes, the medic-nins overlooked it." Naruto's gaze locked with Sasuke's black depths……. He did not know how to explain this feeling of comfort and unmatched love for the normal stoic Shinobi. Naruto clicked his tongue. **_-How should I begin?- _**Kyuubi lifted his shoulders and dropped them; he gave him the look of :Do it on your own, my kit.: Naruto exhaled deeply. "Sasuke, could I speak with you?" He reached forward to have Sasuke respond. The two powerful Shinobi stood then loped forward. The _Kyuubi no Kitsune _made a quiet retching noise behind them. Naruto resisted the urge to shoot back a nasty glare. The two loped farther into concealment to be ceased by Sasuke.

"What is it Naruto?" Inquired Sasuke. He lifted his fingerless gloved hand to give over a small ruby gemmed necklace. "this, I bought for as a… present." Naruto gingerly placed his hand upon the beautiful necklace. "The ruby reminded me of you….. From our childhood days." Naruto smiled sincerely at Sasuke before him.

Instead of leaping at him to give him an embrace, he leaned his body forward and placed his soft lips on Sasuke's. To his surprise the dark haired Ninja had applied pressure to their simple kiss. "Thank you." He said after pulling back. "Yes Sasuke, to answer your unasked question, I care for you…… Care is not the right word for it… It's love, yes I love you." He said more to himself than to his comrade. Sasuke was a perfect example of a child that had just gotten a sweet when Naruto had confessed this. Sasuke lifted his left hand and ran his gloved palm over Naruto's cheek. He smiled sincerely to Naruto.

"I return the same feelings…" Said Sasuke as he slowly tugged Naruto to him. He rotated Naruto's frame to have the crown haired Shinobi's back against his chest; thus he did not notice Naruto's diagonal frame. With that accomplished, Sasuke wrapped his appendages around Naruto's waist; his left hand gripping his right wrist. Naruto relaxed his head against Sasuke's shoulder. He smirked as he quickly changed the position to where he was embracing Sasuke, just as Sasuke had formerly done. "Wha-"

"Shh." Naruto whispered soothingly. -**_I am not going to play uke in this.- _**Kyuubi's laugh wrung through out the silence. Sasuke's black depths lifted to Naruto, on whom shrugged. If Naruto hunched over, as earlier, he was seemingly shorter than Sasuke, but in truth he was taller. Naruto's left thumb brushed over the fabric of Sasuke's Jounin clothing. Sasuke trembled lightly under the soft and calm touch. He looked up again and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's chin. Naruto's golden complexion glistened in the slight ray that escaped through the coverage of the leaves. He lowered his chin to rest it on Sasuke's hair. He reveled at the thought of its silky texture. Sasuke allowed his body to completely melt within the warmth and the strength of Naruto's well built figure. The two observed the scenery before them. The beautiful emerald glow of the foliage, brush and grass while the burgundy of the bark and the parts of the soil that was unconcealed by the grass. Sasuke desired to rotate his body, so he shifted. Naruto glanced down at him and loosened his grip upon Sasuke's body. The dark haired Ninja did as he desired to inhale Naruto's scent; it was of fire, honey woods and spice. Naruto pulled his left hand away from Sasuke's lower back. His thumb rested on Sasuke's bottom lip while his index and middle digits were holding Sasuke's chin. He slowly raised Sasuke's jaw up. The sapphire eyes were focusing upon Sasuke's. His thumb lightly brushed against Sasuke's lip to allow himself access. He lowered himself and applied pressure to them. Sasuke gasped in response, which allowed Naruto to slip his tongue through. Naruto internally groaned which caused a rumble through his throat.; Sasuke tasted like peaches! Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had tasted like black cherries. He groaned into Naruto's mouth while his tongue met Naruto's. Naruto easily won the dominance in this. He pulled back, his breathing a tad bit rapid. He smirked at Sasuke's flushed lips and the light cherry tint on his face. The taller Shinobi lowered again, he kissed him again. This time he quickly slipped his tongue through Sasuke's lips and went over the crevices and the sharpness of his teeth. Naruto flicked his tongue across Sasuke's teasingly, causing the shorter to moan.

-**_Do not do that!- _**Exclaimed a horrified voice in his mind. Naruto transmitted another illustration of Sasuke's disheveled appearance to Kyuubi. The humanoid demon's bark transformed into a low rumble of mortification. Naruto withdrew from Sasuke again. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, he enveloped his arms around Naruto's neck this time. The two were sitting in silence, with Sasuke inhaling Naruto's strong scent. Naruto felt the jealousy and anger radiating through their link.

-**_-My apologies, Kyuubi… You know I care deeply for you and… love him.- _**He transmitted that though to receive a snort of disbelief. -**_Kyuubi, what you and I shared… I will treasure!- _**He had an epiphany and smiled deviously. He murmured into Sasuke's ear. "Kyuubi is becoming jealous and lonely……" His voice implying a hidden meaning.

Sasuke arched a brow… '_It would be awkward… or more interesting.' _Never once giving up his desire to try something new; he decided to go with the latter. "Shall we invite him?" He questioned slyly. Naruto placed a peck on Sasuke's nose.

"That would be a considerate proposal." He gave a small foxy grin. "Let us go and invite Kyuubi." The two returned to their previous area to see Kyuubi glaring off into space. He did not notice their appearance as they walked to whim with the ease and skill of two technical perfect Shinobi. Naruto stepped forward and placed his palm against Kyuubi's left cheek. A surprised expression met him, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Kyuubi's rosy lips. The Youkai responded automatically, both growled possessively towards each other. Sasuke was all in shock when he had seen this. The two pulled apart then Kyuubi made a come hither motion and Sasuke found himself doing as the Youkai Shinobi had desired. He felt rough, slightly chapped, yet soft lips pressed onto his. He felt a tongue swipe across his lower lip, he gave permission and opened his mouth. The Kyuubi allowed Sasuke to do the same, on whom tasted like the earth, wind, blood and luscious taste of cherries. He felt two sets of strong muscled limbs wrap around his waist. Naruto placed butterfly kisses on Sasuke's neck. He moaned under their soft experienced touches. Kyuubi broke apart from Sasuke; he inhaled and exhaled before passionately kissing Naruto. The two withdrew from their antic and smirked deviously to each other. Sasuke was looking up into their mischievous faces, wondering what they were scheming. Kyuubi focused on the left side of his neck while Naruto the right. Kyuubi nibbled softly at Sasuke's earlobe while Naruto sucked on it. He groaned loudly while his knees felt like jelly. He could not comprehend the wave of feeling that washed over his smaller frame. Kyuubi's hands traveled lower to massage his hips. If they were not bracing his body, he would have collapsed to the ground. ­**_-What shall we do to show that Sasuke we are dominant?- _**

**_-I though you would never inquire.- _**Kyuubi smirked as his fangs were drug across Sasuke's neck, to receive a shudder of pleasure. He transmitted this image. Naruto smirked as he began Kyuubi's antic, instead he drug his fangs toward the back of Sasuke's neck. The two nipped lightly at either sides of the short Shinobi's neck while their hands wandered. Naruto's hands ended up resting on the hips while Kyuubi's were making circular motions on his torso. Sasuke panted as the two pleasured his body.

"SHINOBI: KYUUBI, NARUTO AND SASUKE! Bellowed an energetic voice from the walls. "YOU ARE PERMITTED PASSAGE!" Naruto and Kyuubi released a feral rumble.

-**_Oh that Gai wanna-be is going to pay!- _**Snarled Naruto, his eyes leaking a crimson tint while Kyuubi's golden depths were similar.

-**_I must agree with you!- _**Kyuubi snarled in response. Sasuke was engrossed in the pleasure and did not notice this. "Come Sasuke." Kyuubi barked as he and Naruto pulled away from the sin haired Shinobi. Sasuke was brutally yanked from his reverie when Naruto and Kyuubi had sank their fangs on either side of his neck. He whimpered in pleasure and pain.

"What's going on?" He said still dazed.

"Rock-Lee decided to permit us passage through the doors." They both spoke with sadistic humor. The three, most, powerful Shinobi made their way towards the gates. ­**_-Shall we use one of our powerful Genjutsus to make it seem like he is burning in hell?-_**

**_-Naw, that is too… Itachi-ish- _**Naruto spoke through their link. -**_How bout tying him to a tree and letting Sakura around for him after being concealed!-_**

**_-Yeah! Before all that let Sakura turn him on to make it more painful!- _**Kyuubi laughed out loud at their conversation. Naruto was snickering while Sasuke was concealing the wounds on his neck. Kyuubi ceased and stood in front of the gate, his crimson hair darting in the wind, while his hands were fists at his hips. Naruto ceased on his right side while Sasuke on the left. Naruto had his left shoulder facing Kyuubi's right, while tilting his head back and to the front of his body. Sasuke on the other hand had his body faced towards Naruto's back, his hands were gripping the back of his head. Kyuubi smirked as he spoke. "We're home."

Finish

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vauss: So how was it? Sits there and realizes something. This is the first time I've ever finished something in a while! Gasp

Kyuubi's eye twitches: And you had to put Sasuke in it?

Sasuke glares: What was that?

Vauss sighs as well as an anime sweat-drops appear on his forehead: Well tell me what you think! I promise to work on Another Inuzuka! …. Sound good?

Naruto sits there with a thoughtful look while Kyuubi and Sasuke tussle in the back round: Vauss, when are you going to work on it?

Vauss glares at Naruto: Shush! He didn't say that! Read and Review, please! All flames accepted!


End file.
